


Time is Fleeting, Space is Infinite

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [43]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who poetry compilation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor

 Gangly legs, Bow tie

This is the man that can never die.

Leather jacket, hearts of gold.

The one whose life is all foretold. Prison that holds his wife,

He is the bringer and destroyer of life.

His manners aren’t mild,

But friend to man, alien and child. He is sometimes first to run

He saw the birth and death of the sun.

Never accepts genocide

To the law he only sometimes abides

Lived at Totters lane

Not human but suffers all the same

No one knows his proper name

Well some do but all the same.


	2. Amy Pond

I’m going to tell a story,  
Of a girl I knew and her life.  
She had her friends, she had Rory,  
And she grew up to be his wife.   
Name from a fairy tale,  
She can’t forget.  
Saved a Star Whale,  
And her heart is set.  
Twelve then two years,  
On the night before,  
Scared, full of fear,  
Longing for more  
Churchill’s Dalek dies,  
First but not last,   
Cannot open eyes,  
To make up for the past  
The numpty used a cross,  
Amy he will save.  
Dream Lord thinks he’s boss,  
His mistake was grave.   
Silurians and blood,  
Rory dies, crack groans.  
Memories fade, not flood,  
Now you wave alone.  
Vincent wants to marry,  
Sunflowers bad things,  
A ring The Doctor carries,  
Amy’s engagement ring  
Rory comes back,  
Trap through your mind.   
Love doesn’t’ lack,  
Aliens aren’t kind.   
Amelia gets you out,  
Rory is really back.  
‘Exterminate’ shout.  
Closing universe cracks.   
TARDIS explodes,  
Danger’s gone away.  
Well this does bode,  
On your wedding day  
Little girl, photo and shot  
Doctor hates most wine  
Silence there, or not  
Moon day of ’69  
Save with cutlass  
Skeleton wants her dead  
Rory she does miss,  
Lady in her head  
Flesh Amy dissolve,  
Steal her child  
Problems not resolved  
Anger not mild  
Rory definitely not gay  
And the penny drops  
Mels dies that day  
River doesn’t stop.  
Peg doll of wood,  
Left to grow old,  
Not way things should  
As you are told  
Left in your room,  
No faith in bow ties,  
See you soon  
Before you die  
Leader with dreams  
Life is one big story  
Time’s ending, so it seems  
You can’t find your Rory  
Husband no more  
Make-up eye stalk,  
Showed him the door  
Love finds like a hawk  
Fan of Egyptian Queen  
Keep Doctor in line  
Angels are mean  
Forever stuck in ‘49  
Goodbye Amy Pond  
Goodbye Raggedy Man  
Memories are fond  
Tell my story if you can.


	3. Crack in the Wall

Christmas prayer starts with ‘dear’  
Really hoping that he is near  
Asking that someone would hear  
Confused and scared by crack, queer  
Kid asks for help in fear

Insisting that someone should help  
No need to shout, or yelp

Tearing out people, erasing gone  
Her life is now nothing more than a pawn  
Even Rory, taken at the new dawn

Wonder man to take them all  
At Stonehenge standing tall  
Last Time Lord, evil will fall  
Last image of a crack in the wall


	4. Clara Oswald

Dalek girl, blown up in hate

Thought you were normal, on our first date.

How was I to know I would see you again

                                                See you again

 

Victorian barmaid, fell from cloud

Sweet governess, brash and loud,

Never thought I would see you die again

                                                You die again.

 

Present day London, nanny again

Phoned while I was painting, in my den

So glad to hear your voice again

                                Your voice again

 

Came to this world on leave of tree

Glad you were there to set me free

Never thought you would save me again

                                                Save me again

 

Who are you- what do you want?

Why do memories constantly haunt?

Thought you’d forget the way I’d shouted

                                                Way I’d shouted

 

Took you to friends who’d met you before

Asked me questions, I told them no more,

They never thought they’d see you again

                                                                See you again

 

Took you to cyber theme park,

Stayed with me when my darks got dark

Who’d have thought you’d die for me

                                You’d die for me


	5. Donna Noble: Remember

Remember Me, Remember Us.  
Quit your life,  
Not someone’s wife.   
Remember Me, Donna Noble.

Remember Me, Remember Us.  
Attack of baby fat,  
Suitcases al packed.  
Remember Me, Donna Noble.

Remember Me, Remember Us.  
Pompeii fires erupt,  
Societies corrupt.  
Remember Me, Donna Noble.

Remember Me, Remember Us.  
Circle you did break,  
A chance you did take.   
Remember Me, Donna Noble.

Remember Me, Remember Us.  
Poison food in the sky,  
Thought he would die,  
Remember Me, Donna Noble.

Remember Me, Remember Us.  
Stop the seven day war,  
Martha stays for one more.  
Remember Me, Donna Noble.

Remember Me, Remember Us.  
Christie, writer of crime,  
She met you that one time.  
Remember Me, Donna Noble.

Remember Me, Remember Us.  
Life is not as it seems,  
Look to husband Lee.  
Remember Me, Donna Noble.

Remember Me, Remember Us.  
In the spas of Midnight,  
You missed the fright.  
Remember Me, Donna Noble.

Remember Me, Remember Us.  
Doctor died on the moon,  
Bad Wolf coming soon  
Remember Me, Donna Noble.

Don’t Remember, Never Again.  
All you’ve seen and learned,  
Remember and you’ll burn.  
Forget Me, Donna Noble.


	6. Donna: Living On Not Knowing

Living on, not knowing  
That you had been heard  
And listened to more than  
The sweetest of birds

Living on, not knowing  
Saviour of worlds you are  
The hope of the cosmos,  
Living in the stars

Living on, not knowing  
It was you that killed the fear  
Creator of hate machines  
Made Davros sit and hear

Living on, not knowing  
That without your heart  
The Time Lord would be dead  
Atoms of existence part

Living on, not knowing  
There was so much more  
Out there in the universe  
Through the TARDIS door

Living on, not knowing  
That Ood still sing your name  
Of the Doctor Donna  
And the heroes that came.


	7. Doctor Donna

Death of TARDIS almost came  
Obliterating Daleks is like a game  
Crucible talents do reveal  
Trouble comes and Davros squeals  
Or at least to yell in anguish  
Rubble of spaceship does squish

Death will come to those who know  
Orders to wipe your mind  
Never will your memories show  
Not wanting to leave you behind  
All forgotten, know I go


	8. Jack: Stop It

Sexual Innuendos  
Too many to know  
Or just plain flirting  
People like the dirt

Innuendos always come  
Too bad he doesn’t get some.


	9. Martha Jones

Judoon police upon the moon,   
Hopes of Doctor soon  
He gave you breathe,  
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth. 

Meeting Shakespeare,  
Flirts and holds dear.  
Save from the witches,  
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth. 

Stolen to get on motorway,  
Face of Boe; dying day  
Welcome to New New York.   
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth. 

From New York to old,  
Theatre stories told.  
An old foe returns.  
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth. 

Daleknium on Empire,  
Doctor withers, tires.  
There to see him through.   
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth. 

Human meaning changed,  
Scientist goes deranged.  
Sister’s Life peril  
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth. 

42 minutes to the sun,  
Pub Quiz that isn’t fun  
A sweet love in terror  
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth. 

Locked in watch, fob  
Maid as a job  
To keep the Doctor safe  
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth. 

All the memories flood,  
Prevent Family of Blood.  
Your Time Lord back  
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth. 

Back in the past,  
A place that can’t last,  
The Lone Assassins  
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth. 

At the end of all life,  
Living through strife,  
The Master returns.  
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth. 

Hypnotised, Saxon tell,  
Doctor trapped in age cell.  
PM taking over  
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth. 

Save the one who can save all.  
Stories and tales you call.  
And you saved the Earth.  
Martha Jones, The woman who walked the Earth.


	10. The Girl Who Walked the Earth

Traveller of time and space  
Heart of love, clueless face  
Every sprint is a race 

Gridlocked traffic, need a friend  
In Shakespear times quote Harry Potter  
Real terror will never end  
Lazarus turned out to be a real rotter. 

Whoever dares to dream, will win  
Human Nature will reveal your hidden sin  
Or show the killer within

Wondering about between the stars  
Authorities will track you down  
London blows up house and car  
Kidnappers laughing like a clown  
Evil and home is never far  
Doctor left, in age he’ll drown

Travelled far and everywhere you go  
Hypnotising the people below   
Ears will listen, news will grow

Ever going across land and sea  
At last you will be found  
Ready, as you had been told by he  
Together at once voices bound  
Home is where you are meant to be


	11. Mickey: Tin Dog

The feeling that no one would care   
If you suddenly weren’t there  
Never think of how she would fare. 

Drifting apart, slow but sure  
Obviously she loves him not you  
Great boyfriends still stay true.


	12. Rory Williams

Just a nurse from Leadworth; Didn’t Understand  
In your place of birth, Amy wanted a man.  
Another two years late, Wedding day eve.  
As she couldn’t wait, She needed to leave.  
At your stag do, He decides to show.  
She’d kissed him too, Want him to go.   
Water vamps leer, Save you ginger miss.  
Heart full of fear, Rewarded with a kiss  
Married and ponytail, Finally glad.  
You don’t want to bail, Going to be a dad.   
Something happens, You die once, twice.   
Amy, memories jog; Cracks aren’t nice.  
Roman gun and sword, She remembers again.  
Not saved by Time Lord, No sexy Italian men.   
Put her in the box, To save her life.   
Saved and lock; Now she’s your wife.   
Running - keep up pace, cremated old friend,  
Go away stupid face, Pregnancy end.  
Enchanted fool, Playing with mind,  
Flesh loses cool, Amy left behind.  
Dressed in Roman gear, Child named Pond,  
Creating other’s fear, War wasn’t fond.  
Best friend – daughter, Peg doll back so,   
Amy- now you’ve got her, Never let her go.  
Silence in tanks of water, Williams, captain  
Marriage of your daughter, Doctor your kin.   
Amy-ex-wife fight, want of offspring,  
Predator sets right, wear wedding ring.  
Bulb fixed by dad, Dinosaurs in the mist,  
Trader makes you mad, No Christmas list.  
Town of eight tens, still second fiddle,  
Here we go again, cubes are a riddle.  
Another coffee run, 70 years into past,  
Cherubs having fun, only love lasts.  
Let’s jump together, and if we die,  
I’ll have loved you forever, so please don’t cry.


	13. Rory: The Last Centurion

The Pandorica is your post   
Home to the one you love most  
Eleven, “She’ll be safe.” Boast

Living beside her for 2000 year  
At her side, watch the change of the land  
Safe, so safe, reunited, shed a tear  
Talking and laughing, hold her hand

Cherish moments lived together   
End the day and live forever  
Note the time, date and weather  
Together start married life  
Universe rebooted by brains of knife   
Robot won’t kill your wife  
In a lifetime a love sweet  
Or pure will never repeat  
Not an Auton’s usual feat


	14. Rory Williams

Rory Williams or Pond.  
Often you the one others might over-look  
Really weren’t very fond  
You wanted life to stick to the book. 

Wedding day brought to life  
In the shape of a box of blue  
Leadworth village, home of wife   
Loving only and ever you.   
In travels through time and space  
Always with Amy by your side  
Melody, daughter who can change her face  
Snogging makes you grimace and hide.


	15. Mr Pond

Met her when you still had to grow   
Really didn’t, at this point, know 

Praises would make people glow   
Others might blush at their toes  
Nasty to all of the galaxy’s foes.   
Death would bring each other woe.


	16. Rose Tyler

Remember all that you’ve done,  
He grabbed your hand and whispered ‘run.’  
You went to the end of the world,  
Saw aliens take over a girl  
Until the setting of the sun

Remember all that you’ve done,  
He grabbed your hand and whispered ‘run.’  
The fire and the flame,  
Editor of the Long Game  
The burning of the sun

Dying after your dad,  
Wolf that follows bad  
Bitchy trampoline,  
Monsters that you’ve seen  
There’s no reason to be sad.

France inside a spaceship,  
You and Doctor joined at hip.   
You went from 9 to 10,  
Defeated Cybermen.  
Plastic can’t make TARDIS dip. 

After the damage has been done,  
You can always phone your mum.  
Running through the stars,  
Visiting galaxies far  
Daleks wouldn’t call you dumb. 

And then came Doomsday,  
The Dalek/ Cyberman way  
Genesis Ark,  
Doctor left his mark.  
You had no more to say.

This is the final end,  
Lost your love and best friend  
To never see no more,  
Through the TARDIS door  
Universe in mend


	17. Roses

The rose that blooms will wither

                It will wither in the rain

It may live and it may triumph

                It will wither all the same

 

The rose at first is tender

                Tender and so pure

It blossoms after winter

                Youthful and unsure

 

The rose then meets the sun

                The sun that gives her joy

The shine that shines on rose

                Like a smile from a boy

 

The rose will grow with time

                Growing strong and true

It will bloom and spread with trust

                Trust, everlasting, in you

 

But roses like everything die

                Die stranded alone

Shattered like glass on a beach

                So very far from home.


	18. Bad Wolf

Bad wolf, bad wolf everywhere.  
Autons attack and you’re not scared  
Daleks etched it in the air

Whispering through time  
On street walks, Cardiff and Platform 1   
Looking and found – like a dime  
Friends don’t back down, so run!


	19. I Love You

In Canary Wharf War I died

Love grows, no one to deny  
Or I could live like nothing goes by  
Very obvious I follow my heart  
Eventually war will part

You have no choice but to leave me this way  
Obvious I love you to this day  
Understandably you never get to say


	20. Sarah Jane Smith

Left in Aberdeen,  
He may try to redeem,  
Pretend all is fine.

When you meet again,  
Just like all men,  
But he did fix K-9. 

While you investigate,  
Sorrow will have to wait,  
Although your heart is sore

He leaves in his TARDIS,  
With his new miss,  
Hope to see once more.

Help him when he calls,  
Earth, TARDIS will haul,  
You’re never alone.

You have your son Luke,  
Content at a quick look,  
No reason to moan.

During Dalek reign,  
Caught in a side lane,  
Cry, ‘Exterminate!’

Children of Time unite,  
All prepared to fight,  
Maybe you’re too late.

Stops from mistakes,  
Real life sure is great,  
But you miss him still.

What he does or says,  
Love, at the end of day,  
That is the will.


	21. Doctor Who

Dancing doesn’t mean the world will end.   
Occasionally all it takes is trust from a friend.   
Clara, Rory, River, and Amy Pond  
Torchwood shares a special bond.   
Or they want to take over  
Real life ghosts into the ‘Rovers’

Winter comes with smiles and joy   
Help from potatoes who think she’s a boy  
Often gods are what Time lords send.


	22. New York

New York, where your dreams come true  
But there are Daleks and Angels too.   
Be careful of the Empire Building of State  
For statues, walking can’t wait.   
And giant crabs in the fog below  
Still I cannot wait to go.   
New York 15 has apple grass,  
People striding bold as bras.  
Business men with hidden tricks  
Which era would you pick?  
The one of showgirls, feathers galore,  
When Daleks and architects wanted more  
The 40s or 30s or modern day,  
It is really hard to say.  
Or would you rather go ahead,  
To a place after you’re long dead.  
Bridges, towers, free Liberty.   
If you’re going, wait for me.  
Hybrid men-pigs may need help,  
Only to snort in confusion yelp   
Hearts and wrists will break  
Chances, gambles to take  
Roses people will send,  
Lovers drive each other round the bend  
In the perfect façade,  
Coffee man becomes dad  
So much ambition and dream  
But is it really all it seems.  
Monsters lurk and secrets lie,  
In the place where dreams don’t die.

**Author's Note:**

> I will work to prompts. I haven't written poetry for this fandom in so long so I want to try do some better, more structured poems if anyone has any requests


End file.
